


the clouds are moving

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis meets someone important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the clouds are moving

Fucking doorbell.

‘Fucking-Goddamned-Doorbell’ is the first thing Nico thinks when he opens his eyes, cruelly awaken from his almost sleeping state. He drags himself from the couch, comforter pathetically wrapped around him as he goes to the door.

And of course, it’s Lewis on the other side of the door, hands behind his back, looking rested and impeccable and comfortable as usual, small smile in his lips and a whole posture that indicated he was excited. Of course.

“Well, you look rough,” Lewis says, and Nico smiles at him sarcastically.

“Thanks, buddy.” He says, making room for Lewis to come inside. He remembers now, it’s been 3 weeks and he promised Lewis he could come, said it was ok now since Vivian was feeling much better and him, too.

“Is it a bad time? ‘Cause I could go,” He says, motioning to the door, but Nico shakes his head.

“No, it’s fine, really. I was just falling asleep without noticing on the couch.” Nico throws the comforter back on the couch. “Viv is asleep upstairs, she’s been having it worse than me, but it’s not that bad. She’s a quiet baby, actually.”

“I’ll make sure not to make any noise.” Lewis says, and Nico can practically feel him all excited and nervous, and he wants to roll his eyes but only out of fondness and affection. It’s nice, having Lewis back in his life like this, bit by bit. And this? This is huge. This is the biggest part of Nico’s life and the most important thing, and Lewis is just about to meet her.

“Come on,” He says, and just then notices Lewis is holding something in his hand. “What’s that?”

“Oh, um, it’s a toy.” He says, extending the object to Nico. It is, indeed, a stuffed toy. It’s a white car with the number 44 on it. Nico resists the urge of throwing the thing at his head.

“Are you kidding me?”

“What?” He says defensively. “Girls can like cars, too!”

Nico knows he’s lost already. It’s a cute toy, at least. He sighs. “Well, thank you. Now come on,” He motions for Lewis to follow him, opening the door to the room, making as little noise as possible. They both stop at the crib, looking at the small figure inside, sleeping in a small yellow onesie. The room is dimly lit, but he looks over at Lewis and he can swear his eyes are almost shining. He feels something tighten in his chest, even more so than normal these days when he looks at his baby girl.

“My god, she’s so tiny.” Lewis says, and he’s a thirty year old grown man, so Nico wouldn’t exactly say he giggled, but that was exactly what he did. “Look at her little hands, man.” Nico laughs, too; at Lewis’ joy, at his own.

“I know, she’s perfect. I keep looking at her and I can’t believe she’s real.” He watches as Lewis puts his little finger in her hands, and she grabs it immediately, holding as tight as she can manage.

“Hey, good grip you got there, little one. Must’ve gotten it from Viv.” Lewis whispers, Nico already completely forgotten to him. He’s seen it before, the phenomenon that happens when Lewis is around children. It’s like he forgets everyone around him, reverts to a child himself. He thinks about telling him he’d be a great father, but decides against it, even if he knows it’s true. As much as Lewis wants children of his own, their lives couldn’t be more different.

“Wanna hold her?” Nico asks, because he knows Lewis is dying to.

“Won’t she wake up?” He asks, but Nico knows it’s only him giving Nico a chance to say no. Nico wants to hug him, or kiss him, suddenly hit by the wave of affection that Lewis is already impossibly fond of his daughter.

“Nah, it’s okay. Like I said, she’s a quiet baby.” Lewis straightens his posture and takes the cap off his head. Nico holds to himself the comment about his natural hair, curly and messy and Nico’s favorite look on him. He bends over the crib and cradles the baby in his arms, holding her securely like he’d learned weeks and weeks before Vivian had even given birth.

“Don’t be nervous, you just gotta hold her like this,” Nico chuckles, making Lewis roll his eyes at him.

“Yeah, I know how to hold a baby, Nico. I’ve got nephews and cousins, remember?”

“Ok, sorry,” Nico smiles, and Lewis comes into his space so Nico can carefully put her in his arms. He does know how to hold a baby.

Nico watches Lewis watching her, features all soft and fond and Nico feels stupid, feels like he might cry because of how much it makes him feel. His entire world in one person and Lewis is there; Lewis of all people, holding her like she’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen. Nico can relate.

“Oh my god, look at you,” Lewis coos. “So tiny and pink and blonde, just like your parents. Well, your mom mostly."

“She’s got a name, you know.” Nico says, but he’s smiling so hard his cheeks are starting to hurt.

“I know, but I’d rather call you princess, right? Like your dad. A tiny, golden princess, with your dad’s hair, but your mom’s good looks and wit and intelligence.”

The baby squirms in Lewis' arms, but he rocks her back and forth, smelling the top of her head and humming some song under his breath until she stills again, settling against his chest.

“See? She didn’t like you bad mouthing her dad.”

“No, she’s just worried she’s gonna start balding like you,” Lewis grins back at him for a second before turning his attention back to her. “She’s Team Lewis, right, princess? Tell your daddy, baby. Team Lewis is just the best.”

Lewis is grinning at him, and Nico can’t believe him, can’t believe he’s so in love with him.

“I can’t believe you’re trying to compete with me over my daughter. She’s my flesh and blood, there’s no winning this one. She’s my biggest fan already.”

“Nah-ah, you’re just mad my toy is going to be her favorite toy,” Lewis kisses the top of her head. “And I’m going to be her favorite, because you’re going to be her overprotective, boring dad.”

“Oh, fuck off, Lewis--” Nico laughs, but is interrupted by a voice coming from the door.

“Don’t swear in front of your daughter, Nico,” Vivian says, arms crossed over her chest but smile plastered on her face. “Hey, Lewis.”

“What’s up, Viv,” He says, still holding the baby carefully in his arms.

“I see you’ve met the new house resident,” She smiles, and Lewis nods at her, eyes still shining. “Well I’m sure she loved meeting Uncle Lewis, but she won’t love you so much in a few minutes when she’s hungry.”

Lewis laughs, and hands her over to Vivian, who comes to him with arms open, cradling the baby against her chest. “I’m ok with being second favorite to you. Nico can be her third favorite.”

“You can fight over who’s favorite outside,” She laughs, shooing both of them out of the room. “Go grab something to eat, both of you. We’ll be here when you get back.”

Nico kisses her temple, then the top of his baby girls head; watches as Lewis kisses Vivian’s cheek and whispers ‘see you soon, princess’ to his daughter. He doesn’t know how he got so stupidly lucky in life, but he’s glad Lewis is there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo this is all inspired by a little piece of an interview where lewis says he's been at nico's playing with his dog and talking about how he'll become a dad soon so!!!!!!! of fucking course i would write baby fic. enjoy. i plan on writing more, except it's really hard when we don't know WHAT HER NAME WILL BE. (also, i'm immensely sorry about the spacing, i'll fix it as soon as i'm not falling asleep on my keyboard)


End file.
